Sean Holland
Sean Holland is the protagonist of the fanfiction series, Kamen Rider JOKER (not to be confused with the Kamen Rider Joker/W, Shotari Hidari from Kamen Rider W). He was a student living in America attending a prestigious private academy. He is Kamen Rider JOKER (仮面ライダージョーカー, Kamen raidājōkā), having received the Rider Drive Bracelet after encountering and forming a contract with the Irregular, Joker. History Pre-JOKER Sean's early life prior to attending Cross Private Academy is relatively unknown. He was born in a parallel world, different from the worlds of the other Kamen Riders. At some point in time, his life spiraled out of control, which led to his meeting with the Irregular called Joker. The two formed a pact, and resulted in Sean obtaining the Rider Drive Bracelet, and leading to him becoming Kamen Rider JOKER. Afterwards, he met a mysterious old man named Ridder Pales, who informed him about the existence of other Irregulars, albeit hostile ones that could potentially ruin other worlds. Hoping to make a better life, or repair the damaged one he had, Sean began travelling across various other dimensions, seeking out the Irregulars and destroying them, eventually coming across those who possessed their own Kamen Riders. Personality Sean is typically described as someone who is discontent with his own life. Ever since the incident that caused his current life to go spiraling out of control, he desires a way to fix his old life, or at least a way to repair it, finding this solution in his adventures into parallel worlds, fighting the monsters called Irregulars. Generally coming off as polite and kind, Sean is mostly confident, sarcastic, and witty, which becomes increasingly pronounced as the story progresses. He does not like people who care little about their own lives, or people who are uncaring about how they go about their own daily life as a whole. He is envious of those who's lives are unaffected by what goes on in the world, hinting that what transpired in his dimension may have something to do with his life turning sour. Since entering a pact with Joker, Sean has begun to grow more confident, adopting traits similar in mannerisms to the Irregular. He has become impish with his way of taunting his opponents, and can be rather condescending to those who he has no patience for. With each encounter with the other Kamen Riders, he begins to grow more and more as a person. He begins to value the life he has, and even comes to cherish it shortly after he meets Kuroka, a young girl who travels with him after the events of the Kiva Arc. Abilities Keen Perception - Sean has a sharp eye for details. He is easily able to analyze and record either an ally or an enemy's fighting patterns, even having a photographic memory, which makes him all the more dangerous with his eyes being like recorders. It is through this that he is able to capture and mimic the fighting styles of other Riders, even mixing two styles together to create an unorthodox yet perfect balance of the two. Ride-Cards True to his motif as a thief and copycat, Sean possesses the ability to copy the abilities and powers of other Kamen Riders, using his Rider Drive Bracelet to produce Ride-Cards, making it similar to Kamen Rider Decade's own style of using the powers of other Riders as he travels through other worlds. When inserting a Ride-Card, the announcement is, "Include! name!" It is also possible for Sean to combine two Rider's abilities together, making a fusion of the two. The announcement for this is, "Double Up! name and name!" At the climax of the series, Sean has also demonstrated the ability to combine all of the Rider's abilities together. The announcement for this is, "All In! Let's Go, EVERYBODY!!" The form he takes on is apparently his true Rider's appearance, as the Collective Irregular calls him "JOKER," whereas the other Irregulars Sean has fought has always referred to him as the Kamen Rider. Each Ride-Card also comes with additional cards, belonging to two types: Add-On and Over-Drive. Add-On is generally used for equipment that the Kamen Rider's use, while Over-Drive refers to their finishing attack. Include! Kiva! With this announcement, Sean can adopt the abilities and powers of Kamen Rider Kiva. This form allows for quick agility and fast, strong attacks. While in this form, Sean can use the Garalu Saber, Dogga Hammer, and Bamba Gun Add-Ons. Additionally, he can use the Tatsulot Add-On, though this form has a time limit to how long it can be maintained. Include! Ghost! With this announcement, Sean can adopt the abilities and powers of Kamen Rider Ghost. This form allows for an all-round capability, easily being one of the most well-balanced. While in this form, Sean can use the Musashi, Edison, Newton, Benkei, Billy the Kid, Robin Hood, Ryoma, Himiko, and Boost Add-On. Include! Wizard! With this announcement, Sean can adopt the abilities and powers of Kamen Rider Wizard. This form allows for great agility and excellent magical abilities. While in this form, Sean an use the Flame, Wind, Water, and Earth Add-Ons. Additionally, he has access to the Unlimited Add-On, though like the Tatsulot Add-On with the Kiva form, he can only use this form for a limited amount of time. Equipment Device * Rider Drive Bracelet: a transformation bracelet. * Ride-Cards: cards created by analyzing and copying a Kamen Rider's data. Weapons * Ride-Tool: a multipurpose weapon that can transform to match any of the weapons used by Kamen Riders, so long as they aren't made via Add-On. Vehicle * Heart MotorCycle: specialized and personal motorcycle. Trivia * Sean is the first-ever American Kamen Rider to appear in the series. * Sean's abilities are vastly similar to those used by Kamen Rider Decade, who is able to use the abilities and weaponry of the 9 Kamen Riders he is tasked with defeating. * Sean's appearance is based off of the as-of-yet named protagonist of the upcoming Japanese RPG game, Persona 5. Category:Kamen Rider Category:Characters